


Pesawat Kertas

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mihwan, Traveling, no halu no life, semi canon, setting setahun setelah produce
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Junghwan mengajak Midam berpetualang. Inilah lika-liku kisah mereka. Seperti pesawat kertas.





	Pesawat Kertas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabySky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/gifts), [Huntomyhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntomyhan/gifts), [mypuppysaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypuppysaurs/gifts).

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> **Lee Midam ** adalah _idol trainee_ dari AAP.Y, dan  **Yoon Junghwan ** adalah_ idol trainee_ dari Brand New Music. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam Produce X 101; program  _ survival idol  _ yang diselenggarakan oleh saluran TV Mnet. Seluruh  _ person  _ yang terlibat di sini bukan milik saya. Tulisan ini semata interpretasi pribadi dan tidak ada keuntungan materi.
> 
> Teruntuk: teman-teman seperhaluan :)

i

Setelah lolos melewati terminal pemeriksaan, Midam menarik kopernya berjalan di tengah kerumunan. Ia belum terbiasa dengan suasana gaduh bandara. Beberapa saat setelah langkah-langkah yang panjang, ia menemukan sosok yang dia cari sudah menunggu dari kejauhan. Midam tidak sabar untuk segera menyibak lalu lalang manusia.

Ketika sampai, ia segera disambut oleh Junghwan. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang memancarkan rona kebahagiaan.

“Kau ini,” Midam meluncurkan protes pertamanya. Alih-alih menanyakan kabar perjalanan pihak sana. Ia memandangi ransel yang tersampir di punggung Junghwan dengan agak kesal. “Ini yang kau sebut ‘jalan-jalan tanpa rencana?’ Lagi?”

Rencana. Yang sering jadi bahan perdebatan mereka sejak awal. Sejak _ hang out _ mereka untuk kali pertama, sekitar satu tahun lalu selepas acara survival yang berdarah-darah yang mereka ikuti bersama. Midam mulai mengenali kebiasaan Junghwan yang tidak terduga (sekaligus membingungkan.) Terutama hobi ‘jalan-jalan tanpa rencana’nya seperti kali ini.

“Tidak kok, kali ini aku memang berencana,” jawabnya seraya terkekeh. Bukan Junghwan namanya kalau tidak tertawa. “Berencana membawa Kakak ke sini.”

Akan tetapi, Midam bahkan membiarkan tawa pemuda itu terpapar di matanya lalu direkam oleh benaknya yang sudah memendam rindu terlalu lama.

Midam menukas, “Tiba-tiba menelpon dan menyeretku keluar dengan dalih selembar tiket salah pesan. Kau pikir ini karyawisata anak sekolahan, hah?”

Midam masih ingin menggerutu lagi, sebetulnya. Saat beberapa jam lalu ia dikejutkan oleh dering ponsel, yang memintanya supaya lekas berkemas, dan meluncur ke bandara saat itu juga. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atas pesawat, terbang menuju Zurich.

“Kak, jangan marah, donk. Tiket itu sengaja kubeli untukmu loh.”

“Jadi tidak ada salah _ check-in _ kan?”

“Karena kalau jujur, Kak Midam biasanya tidak mau.”

“Yah. Kau kan sudah tahu. Bekerja tanpa rencana, itu bukan gayaku.”

“Kali ini saja loh, Kak. Kita coba sesuatu yang agak menantang. Bukankah itu seru?”

Midam mengangkat bahu.

“Siapa yang bisa memastikan itu?”

“Tidak ada. Hanya instingku saja.”

“Masih beruntung kita sama-sama sampai dengan selamat hingga ke sini.”

“Kak. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.”

Midam masih tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Baiklah kalau memang Junghwan sengaja ingin _pamer _intuisi. Maksudnya apa? Jauh-jauh mengajak jalan-jalan ke Swiss, padahal di Korea saja masih banyak lokasi yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi. Tetapi baiklah, ia akan melihat sejauh mana kebiasaan itu kelak membantunya di saat-saat terdesak.

Ketika Junghwan menawarkan bantuan dengan cara mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih kopernya, ia menolak. “Tidak usah,” katanya. “Kau bawa tasmu saja sendiri.”

Meskipun begitu, Junghwan tertegun mendapati sorot mata Midam melunak padanya. Ia bersorak dalam hati. Mengira sudah mendapat ‘ijin resmi’ untuk memonopoli Midam; dirinya dan waktunya.

“Ayo, kita mulai berpetualang!” Junghwan menampakkan semangatnya dengan cara mengepalkan tinju ke udara.

Kemudian, Junghwan mengeluarkan buklet dari saku jaketnya. Berupa jurnal berisi panduan perjalanan yang mungkin akan berguna untuk mereka.

“Pertama-tama, kita cari loker penitipan dulu.”

Junghwan membolak-balik halaman buklet. Matanya menelusuri gambar-gambar destinasi wisata. Membaca kalimat-kalimat berbahasa inggris yang tercetak di seluruh halaman.

“Apa? Aku harus melepaskan ini?”

Midam menunjuk koper besar di tangan. Firasatnya tidak enak kalau ia harus melepaskan kopernya. Di dalamnya tersimpan banyak barang yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia jadi ingin sekali membuang ransel di punggung Junghwan itu jauh-jauh. _ Mentang-mentang _barang bawaannya ringan dan efisien.

Ini persis seperti bayangan Midam. Junghwan tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal perbekalannya di perjalanan: mana yang dia butuhkan dan mana yang tidak. Junghwan yang impulsif, bertindak hanya ketika masalah sudah di depan mata. Berbeda dengan dirinya, yang secara cermat memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan teliti. Mengantisipasi. Supaya apabila terjadi masalah nanti, akan lebih mudah diatasi.

Junghwan memahami kecemasan Midam itu, tetapi ia tetap menukas, “Cuma sebentar saja kok. Nanti kita ambil lagi kalau _ tour _di kota ini selesai.”

Midam tak punya kuasa apa-apa selain menurut saja. Setelah menitipkan ransel dan koper di loker penitipan, mereka pun meluncur ke luar bandara.

“Ayo, tunjukkan padaku, seberapa berguna kemampuan navigasi-mu?”

“Tenang saja. Kalau bersama, kita tidak akan tersesat.”

“Jangan menggombal saat aku ingin serius.”

“Kakak pernah dengar, kampus tempat Albert Einstein belajar?”

“Universitas Zurich?”

“Betul sekali. Ayo, Kak. _ It’s showtime! _”

“Hush, jangan ulangi kata itu lagi.”

“Kenapa? Nostalgia ya?”

“Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak ingin dengar lagi.”

“Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat. Zurich! Kami datang!”

Midam menyikut lengan Junghwan main-main, sebelum kemudian mereka tertawa lepas dan berjalan bersisian.

*

ii

Di atas jembatan yang melintasi sungai Limmat, Midam berdiri menyandar birai untuk beristirahat sejenak, sementara berpisah dengan Junghwan yang hendak mencari supermarket. Pandangannya mengarah pada menara _Fraumünster _yang berdiri di arah jam dua, di seberang jalan sana. Puncak menara itu meruncing tajam. Warna catnya hijau tosca. Langit sore bercahaya di latar belakang. Midam mengawasi jam yang tampak di salah satu sisi menara. Jam itu berdentang beberapa kali, lalu berhenti tepat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh belas. Midam menoleh ke sungai ketika sebuah kapal melintasi kolong jembatan di bawahnya. Sepertinya itu kapal yang sesiangan mengantarkan_ tour_ pesiar mereka berdua. Ia teringat saat-saat mereka menaiki kapal tadi. Di mana dirinya diajak menikmati pemandangan kota Zurich dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Berbeda sebab ada Junghwan di sisinya. Pelan-pelan ia mulai memahami, bagaimana suatu kota tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu istimewa saat dipandang melalui wajah seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Midam baru akan berpindah ketika ia melihat sosok yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya, berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Junghwan menenteng tas kresek berisi buah-buahan dan camilan yang baru dibeli dari supermarket terdekat.

Junghwan menyodorkan _ polybag _ padanya. Ada anggur, jeruk dan apel. Midam mengambil sebiji apel merah untuk disantap. Junghwan mengikuti pilihannya.

“Kalau uangmu habis, pakailah kartu kreditku. Ada dalam dompet.” Midam berkata sebelum menggigit apel.

Junghwan mengira Midam masih belum sepakat atas pengelolaan dana_ tour _ mereka, setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat terlibat perdebatan kecil. Midam ingin mereka patungan dengan sama rata, tetapi Junghwan bersikukuh menggunakan uang miliknya terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian milik Midam. Ia juga berpikir Midam masih tidak menyukai caranya yang impulsif dan terlalu santai.

“Tenang saja, Kak.” Junghwan menjawab. “Berangkat tanpa rencana, bukan berarti aku melupakan hal paling krusial, seperti uang untuk bertahan hidup.” Ia ingin mematahkan anggapan itu.

Midam menaikkan sebelah alis. “Oh? Kukira dompetmu sengaja ditinggal dalam jok taksi di bandara.”

Junghwan tertawa di sela kunyahan apelnya. Terkadang ia menilai sendiri cara mereka berinteraksi. Dirinya yang tidak terlalu senang dibebani pikiran yang melibatkan urusan jangka panjang. Tapi━untuk masalah patungan ini misalkan━akhirnya Junghwan yang mengambil kendali. Mungkin karena Midam terlalu baik━terkadang Junghwan ingin mengungkap pemikiran itu, tetapi ia khawatir hal itu justru berdampak yang sebaliknya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Midam berubah. Biar dia menjadi Midam yang begini saja, toh ia sudah terlanjur menyukainya.

Kemudian, Junghwan jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah kali ini, ada unsur-unsur lain yang melibatkan keputusan Midam itu? Jangan-jangan, dirinya yang selama ini termakan ilusi? Berapa kali sudah Junghwan mengatakan (atau melalui tindakan); betapa ia menyukai segala hal tentang Midam. Namun, ia belum pernah mendapati respon Midam terhadapnya berjalan sesuai yang dia inginkan. Tetapi, untuk apa? Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu banyak menuntut.

Junghwan masih tenggelam dalam lamunan hingga tak menyadari tangan Midam sudah bergerak di sekitar bibirnya.

Midam tersenyum tipis━sangat tipis sekali. Senyum yang membuat Junghwan ingin mengabadikan momen ini di suatu tempat terbaik dalam kotak memori. Separuh gigitan apel tersisa di tangannya. Sementara satu tangan lain terangkat mengusap bibirnya. 

Junghwan mengerjapkan mata, terpana. Sepertinya ia tak sadar sari-sari buah yang dia kunyah menetes melewati bibir. Tidak ada kata-kata yang meluncur saat mereka bersitatap lekat-lekat. Satu dua pejalan kaki lewat, tak peduli. Junghwan tak bergerak ketika Midam sudah menelusuri bibirnya dengan ibu jari, lalu mengusapnya.

“Kak Midam???”

Dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala, ia terperanjat atas perbuatan Midam barusan. “Apa yang barusan Kakak lakukan? Apa itu tadi maksudnya?”

Midam sendiri sudah memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. “Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan? Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja.”

Junghwan menutup mulutnya. Sebelum kemudian ia tak dapat membendung tawanya dan terkekeh sangat panjang. Apel di tangannya hampir terlepas jatuh.

“Wah! Wajah Kakak memerah tuh,” katanya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

“Di-diam!” Midam membalas.

Seekor merpati hinggap di puncak menara gereja. Mereka kemudian terbahak bersama.

“Senang tidak kuajak ke sini, Kak?”

“Kalau kubilang tidak, kau mau membawaku ke mana lagi?”

“Ke gunung Alpen. Kita akan meluncur naik kereta ke sana.”

“Gunung Alpen itu luas. Ke mana?”

“Ayo kita ke Zermatt. Bagaimana?”

“Terserah navigator-nya saja lah.”

Junghwan memandangi Midam. Kemudian ia paham, wajah kota Zurich yang terpantul di matanya, turut menumpahkan kebahagiaan di sana.

*

iii

Terkadang, Junghwan bertindak di luar prediksinya. Seperti saat ini. Midam duduk di kursi lima belas dalam gerbong kereta menuju Zermatt. Junghwan berada di antara jendela dan dirinya. Kereta sudah bergerak meninggalkan stasiun. Midam menghadap ke samping, berupaya menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan di luar sana. Lereng-lereng pegunungan, padang rumput yang menghijau, lalu danau-danau yang berkilau, di bawah bayang-bayang senja yang menyala keemasan. Tetapi, sebagaimana halnya segala sesuatu di dunia, keindahan mereka hanya selintas lewat sebelum lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Ketika Junghwan turut menoleh padanya, tatapan mereka bersiborok. Mengira pemuda itu akan mengoceh lagi. Midam bersiap hendak menanggapi. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa, kecuali dua buah buku yang, secara hati-hati diletakkan di tangannya. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Junghwan sudah menjelaskan, “Ayo membaca bersama. Aku bawa buku ini sesuai _ setting _lokasi ceritanya.”

Midam tertegun. Dibacanya judul yang tertera di sampul. 

“Einstein’s Dreams, dan Heidi. Kakak mau baca yang mana?” Junghwan mendahuluinya bicara.

Midam pernah membuka laman rekomendasi buku dan menemukan dua judul itu tertera di sana. Membaca bukan hobinya, tetapi terkadang ia menyempatkan diri menekuni sastra sesuai _ mood _ yang ada. Sebab lantunan lagu-lagu, asalnya dari untaian kata yang diperindah juga. Siapa tahu, inspirasi tumbuh dari penggalan kalimat, atau potongan adegan dalam cerita, sehingga bisa disusun menjadi bait-bait lagu.

“Buku ini tentang apa?”

Midam mengambil kedua buku tersebut lalu menimbang beratnya dengan tangan. Ia ingin tahu mana salah satu dari kedua buku tersebut yang menarik minatnya.

“Einsteins Dreams, menceritakan Albert Einstein dan mimpi-mimpinya tentang mesin waktu. Intinya itu seperti cerita di dalam cerita. Aku suka konsepnya. Semua tentang distorsi ruang dan waktu ada di sini. Pokoknya harus Kakak baca.”

Kemudian, Midam menunjuk buku satunya, yang diangkat agak tinggi. “Kalau yang ini?”

“Oh! Itu belum selesai kubaca. Heidi bercerita tentang anak yatim piatu yang harus tinggal bersama kakeknya, terpencil di puncak Alpen.”

Junghwan mengambil buku Heidi.

“Kau membawa buku ini kebetulan karena kita berkunjung ke sini, ke tempat latar kedua buku tersebut ditulis?”

Junghwan mengangguk, membenarkan. Ia menampilkan cengiran lebar, hingga gigi-geliginya tampak. “Aku ingin mencari tahu, apakah yang kulihat nanti akan sama seperti yang tertulis di buku,” jawabnya. “Walaupun _ setting _waktunya berbeda jauh.”

“Ternyata kau cerdik juga.”

“Itu pujian untukku?”

“Tidak. Aku mencelamu.”

“Kak Midam jangan begitu donk.”

“Mana yang kau rekomendasikan untukku?”

“Kalau buku ini,” Junghwan menunjuk buku Heidi di tangan. “Aku suka karena karakternya menyentuh. Hatimu akan meleleh saat membacanya.”

Junghwan punya bakat jadi promotor rupanya.

“Kalau yang ini?”

Midam mengangkat buku Einsteins Dreams.

“Itu bagus kok. Keren. Sedikit abstrak. Kalau kita ingin membuat otak kita berpikir sedikit cermat, buku itu adalah solusinya.”

“Kalau begitu, berikan buku itu padaku.” Midam menunjuk buku Heidi. Ia meletakkan buku _ sci-fi _ tadi ke pangkuan Junghwan. “Aku ingin mengkonsumsi bacaan yang ringan saja.”

“Kak, tapi aku belum menyelesaikan bacaan ini.”

Junghwan memandangnya sedikit menyesal, mencoba menggoda Midam. Ingin tahu cara pemuda itu menaklukkan keinginannya yang tak terpenuhi.

“Bagaimana sih maksudmu?” Midam bertanya agak kecewa. “Kau kan yang menawarkan buku ini padaku.”

Akan tetapi, Junghwan segera berubah pikiran. Maksudnya tadi cuma bercanda.

“Tapi baiklah, karena ini kubawa untuk Kakak, silakan ambil bukunya.”

Midam sedikit terheran saat buku Heidi itu sudah di tangannya kembali. Sementara Junghwan mulai membuka buku satunya. Tidak biasanya dia cepat mengalah, pikirnya.

“Ada beberapa bagian dari buku ini yang ingin kubaca ulang.” Junghwan menjelaskan.

Sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam bacaan masing-masing, Midam sempat berpikir, sudut pandang pemuda itu sederhana, spontan, dan cermat. Sementara dirinya yang kaku, rumit, dan penuh pertimbangan, barangkali karena inilah mereka bagaikan dua entitas yang seimbang. Tetapi Junghwan juga butuh dilindungi (dilengkapi.) Untuk itulah dirinya berjanji akan mengikuti ke manapun Junghwan mengajaknya pergi.

Tiba-tiba, bahu Midam sedikit terasa berat. Kepala Junghwan sudah bersandar nyaman dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia bisa mendengar dengkuran napasnya yang mengalir lembut. Sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu lelah hingga dikuasai kantuk. Midam mengusap dahi dan membelai rambutnya perlahan. Buku Junghwan terjatuh di pangkuannya. Kemudian diambilnya dengan hati-hati. 

“Dasar kau ini. Katanya ingin membaca bersama.”

*

iv

Kamar penginapan mereka adalah kabin kecil dengan bangunan kayu, tetapi kokoh dan nyaman. Dindingnya sangat tebal, sehingga sanggup menahan kuatnya hembusan angin pegunungan. Midam baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ia mendapati Junghwan masih terlelap. Nuansa cokelat kayu dalam kamar itu membawa kehangatan mengalir di sela-sela udara. Ada _ mistletoe _yang menghias pintu dan jendela. Midam membuka jendela. Seketika angin segar menyelinap masuk dan membelai wajahnya. Kamar itu berhadapan langsung dengan puncak Matterhorn. Lereng gunung itu tampak menjulang, diselimuti salju yang berkilauan oleh cahaya matahari pagi.

Midam memandang dengan takjub. Ia ingin menunjukkan panorama indah itu pada kawan seperjalanannya.

“Junghwan!” Serunya, berusaha membangunkan. “Bangun donk!”

Midam mengguncang-guncang tubuh Junghwan. Pemuda itu hanya bergerak sedikit, melenguh sebentar. Masih tidak mau membuka mata. Midam jengkel dibuatnya.

“Hei! Kalau ingin puas tidur seperti kerbau, pulang saja sana. Jauh-jauh datang ke Swiss, malah kau sia-siakan seperti ini.”

Midam hampir menyerah saat akhirnya Junghwan terbangun juga.

“Kak Midam. Aku masih ngantuk. Tolong.”

Midam menarik lepas selimut dari tubuh Junghwan, diikuti bantal.

“Buka matamu, Junghwan. Lihat ke jendela. Ada apa di sana.”

Usaha itu membuahkan hasil. Junghwan terduduk tegak, dan mengucek matanya. Saat menoleh ke jendela, ia pun ternganga dan kantuknya lenyap seketika.

Mereka baru sampai di penginapan saat larut malam, sehingga belum sempat memperhatikan sekitar. Karena begitu kelelahan, mereka langsung jatuh tertidur begitu tiba di kamar.

“Wow!” pekiknya━seperti orang yang belum pernah melihat gunung. “Gunungnya berada sedekat ini?”

Junghwan menunjuk ke luar jendela dengan takjub. Yang tampak bukan hanya panorama gunung bersalju abadi. Puncak Matterhorn yang gambarnya menjadi salah satu ikon produk cokelat yang mendunia. Jendela itu seperti sepotong lukisan realistik hasil goresan tangan _ masterpiece_. Ada lereng-lereng hijau, padang rumput tempat gembala, barisan pepohonan cemara, lalu air terjun yang mengalir dari tebing-tebing di ketinggian, dan rumah-rumah kayu khas pedesaan, dikelilingi taman bunga.

“Ayo cepat bangun, makanya.” Midam masih menggerutu.

“Agenda kita hari ini, ke sana.” Junghwan berujar, menunjuk puncak gunung di luar jendela. Ia beranjak bangkit, melakukan peregangan sehabis bangun tidur.

“Dan kita tidak akan sampai ke sana kalau kau masih bau apek.”

Junghwan tertawa seraya mengambil handuk, bersiap menuju kamar mandi.

“Kak Midam lucu ya. Jangan-jangan Kakak memang menginginkannya?”

“Hah? Menginginkan apa?”

Junghwan menunjuk bibirnya. “Ini.”

Midam membuang muka. “Jangan bercanda!”

Junghwan masih terkekeh-kekeh saat didorong paksa masuk kamar mandi.

Midam menutup pintu kamar mandi. Dari dalam, Junghwan berseru. “Kak, kenapa keluar?”

“Berisik. Aku sudah mandi.”

“Yah. Kukira kita akan mandi bersama.”

“Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi anak nakal seperti itu? Sihun?”

“Oke. Maaf, Kak. Maaf. Ini rahasia kita. Jangan disebarkan ya.”

“Kutinggal pergi dulu ya. Dah!”

“Tunggu, Kak! Jangan meninggalkanku donk!”

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Midam terasa pening. Rasanya ia jadi seperti mengasuh anak kecil.

“Tutup mulutmu dan segeralah mandi dengan benar.”

*

Di Gornergrat, salah satu puncak bukit di Zermatt, satu dari sedikit wahana ski musim panas yang buka di seluruh Eropa, Midam hampir menyelesaikan rute skinya. Dari sini, Gunung Matterhorn tampak sangat dekat, seolah ia bisa menyentuh puncaknya yang runcing itu dengan tangan. Midam merasakan salju berderak di bawah sepatu skinya. Saat semakin dekat dengan garis finish, ia mempercepat gerakan mengayuh papan ski. Tangan mengayunkan tongkat supaya melaju lebih cepat. Di kanan-kiri orang-orang berlalu lalang melintasi padang salju dengan papan seluncur. Matahari musim panas tidak melunturkan semangat mereka menjalani olahraga yang identik dengan musim dingin. 

Midam mencari-cari Junghwan. Pemuda itu ternyata sampai duluan di garis _ finish _━yang tadi mereka sepakati bersama. Junghwan sudah menunggu di bar bersama para pelancong lainnya. Bar kecil itu tersusun dari kayu, dengan bangunan yang sangat antik. Tidak ada atap. Meja bar didesain setengah lingkaran. Di belakangnya ada lemari yang disusun seperti ‘rumah terbuka’ lengkap dengan atapnya, menjadi rak tempat menyimpan botol-botol minuman dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Seorang pelayan berdiri melayani pembeli. Midam masih terengah-engah saat ia melepaskan papan seluncurnya sebelum bergabung di meja Junghwan.

Ia disambut dengan _ flashlight _yang berasal dari jepretan kamera. Matanya mengerjap terkejut.

Junghwan tertawa puas, lalu bersiul.

Midam membiarkan pemuda itu menyimpan foto yang baru diambilnya.

“Bagaimana, Kak? Seru tidak?”

Midam menjawab dengan riang. “Sebetulnya aku jarang bermain ski. Tapi karena mungkin kali ini adalah ski pertama dan terakhirku di tempat ini, rasanya cukup menyenangkan.”

Midam melepaskan helm dan sarung tangan, lalu menepuk-nepuk celana. Ia menghentakkan kaki supaya sepatunya lepas dari bekas-bekas salju.

“Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai duluan?” Midam menyelidik.

“Hehe … Hanya berseluncur lebih cepat. Lewat rute rahasia.”

Midam memandang dengan tatapan menuduh. “Curang.”

Tetapi tiba-tiba━entah dari mana━Junghwan membawa sepotong kue bundar━mirip kue ulang tahun, yang kemudian diletakkan di meja.

“Selamat atas debut pertamamu. Ini hadiah dariku.” Junghwan berujar.

Midam memandang penuh tanya.

“Terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah, Kak.”

Junghwan masih memasang senyumnya yang paling cerah.

Kenapa dia yang justru berterima kasih?

Midam merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya membuncah. Matanya terasa panas. Ia terharu, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Mereka berdua kini sama-sama berhasil menggapai impian debut mereka, walaupun berbeda jalan. Junghwan debut sebagai anggota _ boy group _ di bawah naungan agensinya, yang sudah terbentuk sejak awal tahun. Dan, bulan lalu, Midam meluncurkan album solo pertamanya, yang lantas meroket di pasaran. Salah satu lagu dalam album itu dinyanyikan untuk _ soundtrack _ drama yang juga menjadi ajang debutnya sebagai aktor. Setelah perjuangan panjang yang sangat melelahkan, dan hampir saja membuatnya menyerah. Midam tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan mencapai titik, ketika ia melihat ke belakang, dan mendapati kesedihannya hanya tinggal kenangan.

“Terima kasih.” Midam menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Bisikannya nyaris tak terdengar. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya supaya tidak terbawa emosi, ia melanjutkan. “Sebetulnya … ini saja sudah cukup, Junghwan.”

Ia berterus terang. Bukankah semua ini; _ tour _ bersama, di salah satu puncak terindah di dunia, itu juga hadiah Junghwan untuknya? Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup, sungguh.

“Kau tak perlu berlebihan memberiku ini itu. Tapi karena ini darimu, memangnya aku bisa menolak pemberianmu?”

Mata Midam menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Tiba-tiba, semuanya jadi terasa indah. Puncak gunung yang terpeta di horizon itu, padang salju yang gemerlap oleh sinar matahari, gelak tawa di wajah-wajah orang asing. Di suatu kota yang sangat jauh dari tanah airnya, ia menemukan sekeping kebahagiaan, yang ternyata begitu sederhana. Ia sudah dikelilingi oleh kebahagiaan di mana-mana. Dan Junghwan lah yang sejak awal menyadarkannya.

“Aku senang Kakak mau menerimanya. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, sebagai penggemarmu.”

Midam mendapat jawaban, mengapa ia begitu teradiksi oleh Junghwan, segala hal tentang dirinya: cara bicaranya, tawanya, bahkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan anehnya.

Mereka pernah melewati masa sulit itu bersama, tersingkir secara menyakitkan dari salah satu program survival━yang kedua kali baginya━lalu terpuruk meratapi impian debut yang gagal. Waktu itu Junghwan lah yang berjasa mendorongnya dengan begitu banyak motivasi. Kelak ketika Midam mengingat hal tersebut, ia merasa malu, mempertanyakan kredibilitas dirinya sendiri. Apakah pantas dirinya menjadi idola━panutan semua orang━padahal diuji sedikit saja ia hampir patah?

_ “Junghwan, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu.” _

_ “Memastikan apa? Aku akan menjawab kalau memang tahu.” _

_ “Kau menyukaiku ya?” _

_ “Tidak kok. Aku mengagumimu.” _

_ “Itu tidak ada bedanya.” _

_ “Jelas berbeda donk. Tapi, yah … aku mau bikin pengakuan nih. Aku memang menyukaimu, sebagai idola, dan seseorang yang penting.” _

_ “Kenapa? Sejauh mana arti diriku bagimu?” _

_ “Kakak ingin jawabanku sebagai fans atau yang lain nih?” _

_ “Sebagai fans dulu.” _

_ “Sadarkah, Kak? Di luar sana banyak orang yang peduli padamu, Kak. Mereka menunggumu bersinar. Mungkin itu memang bukan jalan kita yang terbaik. Tapi, yakinlah … aku juga menunggu di sini. Sejak pertama kali melihat kemunculanmu dan mendengar nyanyianmu, hatiku sudah terpaut.” _

_ “Terdengar seperti kau ingin merayuku, eh?” _

_ “Aku kan memang penggemarmu.” _

Sampai di situ, Midam merasa malu. Alih-alih dirinya yang menghibur fans sebagai idola, dia lah yang justru mendapat hiburan dari penggemarnya.

“Kau penggemarku yang paling beruntung.” Midam menjawab.

Junghwan sibuk memotong-motong kue, dan menuang botol minuman. Ia lalu mengangkat salam dua jari. Dan senyumannya, masih membuat Midam terlena.

*

Midam dan Junghwan baru menuruni gunung menjelang sore hari. Berlainan dari saat naik menggunakan _cable car. _Atas saran Junghwan, kini mereka sepakat berjalan kaki, agar membaur lebih dekat dengan alam sekitar. Pengalaman _hiking _setengah hari itu begitu menakjubkan. Sepanjang rute, mereka menuruni bukit terjal, melewati lereng hijau, beberapa kali melewati padang gembala sapi, dan sering ditemukan padang rumput berbunga di sana-sini. Ada air terjun yang tercurah dari tebing tinggi, lalu airnya meluncur langsung mengaliri danau dan sungai.

Hari menjelang malam ketika mereka sampai di penginapan. Ibu patron yang sangat ramah langsung menyambut mereka dengan jamuan. Mereka pun berkumpul dengan para tamu di kantin.

Karena kantin penginapan itu sengaja didesain terbuka, menghadap langsung ke teras, di depan persimpangan jalan, sehingga siapa pun yang lewat akan langsung melihat ke dalam. Di seberang jalan berdiri toko kue. Di sisi jalan satunya ada kafe. Dan penginapan itu bersebelahan dengan penginapan lain yang juga dipenuhi tamu.

Meskipun ada beberapa tamu yang mengenali mereka sebagai idol dari negeri ginseng, namun mereka tidak melebihi batas privasi saat berinteraksi. Setelah acara makan selesai, Junghwan berinisiatif untuk menghibur semua orang dengan satu-dua lantunan lagu. Midam menyambut baik usulan itu. Para tamu lain menyambutnya dengan antusias. Mereka pun dipinjami gitar oleh pemilik rumah.

Junghwan dan Midam duduk di teras terluar. Mereka segera menarik perhatian dan menjadi pusat tontonan. Orang-orang dari penginapan sebelah keluar ke jalan. Beberapa pengunjung toko meninggalkan kue di keranjang. Serta tamu-tamu di kafe mengabaikan cangkir kopi di meja. Petikan gitar mereka beradu dengan suara merdu, menciptakan sore yang cerah itu jadi semakin meriah. Sudut terpencil di kaki gunung itu bagaikan sepotong keajaiban yang turun dari langit.

Bersama-sama, mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu _ ballad _ yang menceritakan tentang orang yang berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan, setelah bertemu belahan jiwanya, lalu saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Itu adalah lagu debut Midam. Bait-baitnya sangat menyentuh, dengan alunan melodi yang menggetarkan jiwa. Midam sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, sehingga di sini yang dinyanyikan hanya versi bahasa _ Inggris- _nya━Junghwan satu-satunya yang tahu liriknya.

Apabila Orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka terlarut dalam suasana syahdu yang mengalir dari lantunan lagu, Junghwan justru terlarut dalam kembara pikirannya. Ia tak lepas memandangi Midam. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, ia tahu mereka sudah terkoneksi. Midam membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut, dan senyum di mata yang terus bersinar. Melalui lantunan musik, saat ini dan selamanya, musik akan terus menjadi perantara mereka.

Midam membuka bagian intro, Junghwan melanjutkan baitnya. Ketika Midam melantunkan _ verse _ lagu dengan suara selembut lelehan salju di musim semi, Junghwan meletakkan seluruh perasaannya melalui _ refrain _ yang terucap dengan ketukan nada kuat namun halus. Lagu mencapai klimaks saat mereka melantunkan _ high note _bersama, sebelum ditutup dengan intro yang meneduhkan bagai lambaian angin di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Ketika lagu selesai, suara tepuk tangan membahana. Keriuhannya terdengar hingga ujung jalan terjauh.

Junghwan mencari mata Midam sekali lagi, memastikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya tercapai. Ia mengenali Midam sejauh perjalanan yang membawa mereka hingga ke sini. Hal ini sudah dipikirkannya jauh hari, semenjak pertama kali mereka saling mengenal. Midam itu lebih dari sekadar idola. Dan ia tak segan berkorban lebih banyak untuk sosok yang diidolakannya.

Sebetulnya, Junghwan belum merasa puas. Ia tidak pernah puas dengan seluruh pemberian ini. Midam harus tahu, bahwa dia layak memperolehnya: prestasi dan pencapaian itu, berikut penghargaannya, semua itu pantas dia dapatkan. Materi bukanlah ukuran yang pasti, tetapi kalau dengan materi kita bisa menunjukkan kadar perasaan kita pada orang yang kita sayangi, kenapa kita enggan berkorban, dan hanya berdiam diri sambil membual tentang cinta dan kasih sayang?

*

v

Malam itu mereka hendak beranjak menuju pembaringan. Ini malam kedua sekaligus malam terakhir. _ Party _ masih berlangsung di kantin di lantai bawah. Mereka pamit undur diri untuk beristirahat lebih awal. Kereta menuju Zurich akan menunggu mereka besok, dan tiket pulang kembali ke Seoul sudah dipesan.

Junghwan sudah naik ke ranjang dan menyandar bantal. Midam masih mencari sesuatu dari dalam koper besarnya entah apa. Di luar jendela, malam sudah turun ketika bintang-bintang berkelip cemerlang di langit Zermatt. Midam dan Junghwan sama-sama tampak letih namun keduanya bersikeras menahan kantuk.

“Kak, apa yang akan kita lakukan?”

Junghwan bertanya di sela kuapan panjangnya━setengah tidak sadar. Ia pun terkejut sendiri atas pertanyaan itu.

Midam terburu menyela, “Hah? Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa?”

Junghwan tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa malu akibat kelepasan bicara. Ia menguburkan wajahnya di bantal.

Mata Midam berkilat jenaka. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide jail, “Hayo. Apa yang kaupikirkan? Hayo?”

Telunjuknya menghakimi pemuda itu.

Junghwan menarik bantal dari wajahnya. Terduduk tegak. Tatapan bersalah seperti orang yang tertangkap basah.

Ia membela diri, “Ap-apa? Ini tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan. Astaga, Kak Midam.”

Midam terkekeh. Ia menyusul duduk di tepi ranjang, seraya menebarkan kertas beraneka warna.

“Origami?” Junghwan menerka. “Kakak membawa kertas origami jauh-jauh ke sini?”

Midam mengangguk.

“Ya. Memangnya ada yang salah?”

“Tidak. Aku baru tahu Kakak suka melakukan hal seperti ini.”

“Aku ingin membuat beberapa di sini. Untuk kenang-kenangan.”

Mata Junghwan kini sepenuhnya terjaga. Ia membalik posisi, bertelungkup dengan dada disangga bantal.

Midam memulai kegiatan melipat kertasnya. Junghwan mengambil selembar.

“Selingan saat sedang bosan. Aku tak suka membiarkan pikiranku kosong sepenuhnya.” Midam menjelaskan.

Junghwan mengangguk-angguk.

Karena sejak kemarin Junghwan berhasil menarik seluruh atensinya teralihkan pada hal-hal baru yang mereka temui selama perjalanan, sehingga Midam terluput menjalani kebiasaan ini.

“Setelah itu akan digunakan untuk apa?”

Junghwan memerhatikan cara Midam melipat kertasnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu begitu menyukai kegiatan itu. Sementara ia sendiri baru mulai dengan lipatan pembuka. Seingatnya terakhir kali tangannya berinteraksi dengan kertas origami ialah saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Di luar konteks menyanyi, ternyata Midam punya hobi lain yang tampak sederhana dan murni. Junghwan penasaran akan hal itu.

“Akan kubawa pulang, lalu kusimpan dalam kliping khusus.”

Midam menceritakan lebih banyak tentang ‘kliping’ origaminya. Ia terbiasa membawa kertas origami ke mana-mana. Saat sedang bosan ia akan melipat-lipat kertas itu, menuliskan tanggal dan tempat pembuatannya, lalu dikumpulkan dalam bentuk kliping bersama ratusan origami sebelumnya. Suatu saat ketika membuka-buka kliping itu kembali, ia akan mengingat kisah-kisah masa lalunya yang tertinggal dalam sepotong origami.

“Nanti akan kuperlihatkan koleksi origamiku saat kita pulang.” Midam berjanji.

“Sepertinya bagus untuk ditiru. Aku ingin melakukannya juga.” Junghwan menjawab.

Menit-menit berlalu seraya mereka sibuk melipat kertas origami masing-masing. Junghwan masih ingat beberapa bentuk origami yang dulu pernah dipelajarinya. Secara random ia berhasil membuat origami bentuk kincir angin, lalu perahu, dan ikan.

Berbeda dengan Midam, yang terbiasa menetapkan tema sebelum berkreasi. Dan ia senang mengembangkan teknik lipatan, di luar yang sudah pernah dikerjakan. Supaya sesuai dengan latar belakang masa kini, Midam membuat origami burung, lalu _ skier _, dan terakhir pesawat.

Junghwan sudah tertidur di luar pengawasannya. Midam merasa puas ketika mengamati hasil kreasinya sendiri. Ia mengambil milik Junghwan dan menyatukan origami mereka. Sebelum benar-benar bersiap untuk tidur, Midam memisahkan origami pesawat buatannya. Pesawat kertas itu kemudian diselipkan dalam buku yang tergeletak di nakas.

Midam menutup jendela lalu mengganti lampu tidur. Ia belum menutup mata ketika bergabung di ranjang dan menarik selimut mereka berdua. Junghwan sudah mengembara ke alam mimpi. Ia mengamati ekspresi polos di wajahnya, dan mendengar suara dengkurannya yang lembut.

Midam membelai pipi Junghwan, sebelum melabuhkan kecupan kecil di dahinya. Setelah ini mungkin tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan hal ini setiap waktu yang dia inginkan. Setiap saat yang dia harapkan Junghwan berada di sisinya, dan setiap harapan kebahagiaannya untuk pemuda ini. Mungkin tidak akan pernah cukup menjadi balasan atas seluruh kebaikannya.

*

vi

Ada yang sedikit berbeda ketika Junghwan sudah merebahkan diri di kursi pesawat. Midam duduk di antara jendela dan dirinya. Sebab saat berangkat sebelumnya mereka menaiki pesawat secara terpisah, setelah dengan sengaja, ia merancang skenario untuk menarik Midam menuju bandara hingga berakhir seperti sekarang.

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi kini sudah berada di ketinggian ribuan mil di atas laut. Junghwan ingin memastikan kalau Midam merasa puas dan bahagia atas semua ini.

Akan tetapi, Midam terlebih dahulu menyela, “Hei. Bukumu?”

Midam menunjuk buku di tangannya.

Junghwan hendak memberi buku Heidi, tetapi Midam mengambil buku Einsteins Dreams. “Itu sudah selesai kubaca,” katanya.

Midam mulai membuka buku, namun tiba-tiba Junghwan dikejutkan oleh aksi Midam yang menggenggam tangannya.

Junghwan terpana. Ia membalas genggaman tangan itu, namun detik-detik berlalu dalam keadaan mereka hanya saling tatap seraya menerka isi pikiran masing-masing.

Midam menelan ludah seperti mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara. Kemudian, ia berujar, “Aku belum mengatakan hal ini. Jadi akan kukatakan sekarang. Terima kasih untuk perjalanan ini, Junghwan.”

Junghwan terkekeh sebagai jawaban. “Ah, begitu rupanya?”

“Kenapa tertawa?”

Midam melepaskan tangan Junghwan, lalu menyikut perutnya main-main.

“Tidak apa-apa. Bukan apa-apa.” Junghwan menjawab seraya mengaduh pelan.

“Jadi, Kak. Apakah perjalanannya menyenangkan? Barusan aku mau bertanya begitu.”

Midam mendengkus, pura-pura marah. Junghwan terkadang hobi merusak suasana saat di puncak keseriusannya.

“Pikirmu aku tidak tahu cara berterima kasih ya?”

Midam mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang sempat tertunda.

“Aku kira Kakak masih dendam karena ini kan acara yang mendadak dan ‘tanpa rencana’.”

“Ah, denganmu aku sudah biasa.”

Ketika Midam menoleh, Junghwan melihat jelas rona kebahagiaan━dan terima kasih yang tulus━di matanya.

“Ini perjalanan yang menyenangkan, sungguh.” Midam menukas. “Tapi lain kali, sertakan aku berunding dalam rencana _ tour _kita yang selanjutnya.”

“Tentu saja, Kak. Ini belum apa-apa dari yang sudah kurencanakan.”

Kemudian, masing-masing terhanyut dalam buku bacaan. Ketika Junghwan mencapai tengah halaman, ia menemukan origami pesawat terselip di sana. Ia terpana. Itu pesawat kertas buatan tangan Midam kemarin malam. Ada tulisan berupa tanggal dan bulan, serta tahun, disertai kata; _ untukmu _. Junghwan mengulum senyum. Origami tersebut dipindah ke halaman sebelumnya untuk disimpan.

Tahu-tahu kepala Midam sudah bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Junghwan merapatkan posisi duduk supaya lebih dekat ke samping. Dengan perasaan berdebar, ia mengamati wajah polos itu lamat-lamat. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam dengan sangat tenang. Napasnya yang naik turun teratur, lalu bibir mungilnya yang terkatup rapat. Midam itu devinisi visual yang maha sempurna. Diam-diam, ia masih mengagumi parasnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Junghwan menyelipkan lengan ke belakang kepalanya, sebagai bantalan, lalu membelai rambutnya perlahan.

Devinisi hubungan mereka tak bisa diukur dengan kata-kata. Masih ada waktu hingga beberapa jam ke depan untuknya menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sangat singkat. Sebab begitu turun dari pesawat nanti, mereka akan berpisah kembali ke _ jalan _masing-masing. Seperti pesawat kertas itu━waktu yang mereka miliki bersama━terbuat dari sesuatu yang fana, rapuh, dan sederhana.


End file.
